Games
by hopelesslydevoted2svu
Summary: My first Walking Dead fan fiction story. It centers on Daryl and Carol's budding relationship. An afternoon baseball game triggers some game playing, some discussion about why we play games, and what happens when we stop. Mature Rating.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead. I only own this crazy story idea and any characters that I may create.

A/N: This is my first attempt writing something for anything besides SVU so please go easy on me. I love The Walking Dead and have grown to deeply love the connection building between Daryl and Carol. Everyone on this site does such an awesome job writing them that I hope my story can be up to caliber, I wrote something with a similar theme but different direction for SVU. I hope my SVU readers understand my need to take a small hiatus from SVU! I will be back.

Games

The midday Georgia sun bore down on his tee shirt clad shoulders as he wiped at the sweat gathering on his brow with the back of his hand. Daryl cursed under his breath, annoyed that he let himself be suckered into something so stupid. He could be hunting but no he had let the Grimes kid talk into a game of baseball. What the fuck did he know about baseball? It wasn't like he and Merle played when they were young. There was no gaming playing in the Dixon household only hardworking and a hell of a lot yelling. Daryl squinted against the sun from his spot in what had they called it 'left field' his right hand going up to shield his eyes as he studied Carol at the plate. Obviously, there was no fucking baseball in Peletier household either was his only thought as she missed Jimmy's pitch by a yard.

Carol rolled her shoulders back, trying to loosen the stiffness in them. She had never played baseball. Not once not even when she was younger. She had been clutching the bat tightly, nervously when Jimmy sent the pitch careening her way. She had missed and embarrassingly so. She sighed, she was not a sporty girl certainly not like Maggie who was bent over hands on her knees staring her down from second base. Carol did not want to play this game but Carl had been so excited when he found Herschel's old baseball equipment that she couldn't say no. Maggie, Shane, Rick, Lori, Jimmy, and Beth, the athletic crowd, had been equally excited at the notion. She looked past Jimmy beyond the pitcher's mound, taking in the groups's other less than enthusiastic players. Daryl was standing out in the field looking like he seriously wanted to kill something, she would recognize that sullen expression anywhere. Glenn was opposite him staring at the woods, not paying the slightest bit of attention, daydreaming. Maggie had already yelled at him twice to get his head in the game. Andrea was standing by third base with her hands on her hips looking rather edgy like she wanted to shoot something, her hand fingering her gun looped through her belt poised on her right hip. Carol didn't have to look to know Dale was behind her playing umpire. Herschel and Patricia had smartly opted out of the game stating they would be fans. She raised her arms for a second time, readying herself for the next pitch, her next swing. She heard Shane's voice before Jimmy could toss the ball.

"Time out." Shane called as he approached Carol. He made a time out sign with his hands raised high in the air.

"Oh come on, now," Maggie groaned. "Just cause y'all are losing..."

Shane held his hand up in a gesture to indicate he needed a minute.

Maggie rolled her eyes at Jimmy who shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, Carol." Shane smiled, warmly. "How ya doing? Mind if I give you just a couple a couple of pointers."

Carol nodded as Shane gave her some much needed advice on stance.

Daryl frowned. "What is he doing?"

Glenn bored with the game had wandered over closer to Daryl. He glanced over at him, shrugging. "Helping her," he offered as an explanation.

Daryl watched Shane his eyes narrowing. The cop had his hands resting on Carol's waist. "What the fuck does he think he is doing?" Daryl's frown deepened as he watched Shane's hands move lower onto Carol's hips. Daryl watched Carol smile at Shane over her shoulder and then she laughed. She laughed. Really laughed at that asshole. Daryl could not believe the nerve of that ass after screwing Rick's wife and sleeping with Andrea, that he was flirting with his Carol. His Carol? Where the fuck had that come from? Daryl shook his head to clear his thoughts. What did he care if Shane flirted with her and she responded? It didn't mean shit to him. He didn't need nobody. He glared at Shane, his fucking head hurt.

Glenn looked over at Daryl's increasing scowl, tracing his gaze all the way back to Carol and Shane. Shane was adjusting Carol's stance. Glenn took in the dark storm cloud settling on Daryl's rapidly reddening face. He was pissed. Glenn would have laughed if Daryl didn't still scare the shit out of him. He suspected that something was developing between those Daryl and Carol. Daryl's current facial expression was just confirmation of that fact. Glenn felt bad for the redneck, Daryl was even less equipped to deal with a relationship then he was himself.

Daryl's hands curled into fists, his nails biting at the skin as Shane put his hands on Carol's arm adjusting her hold on the bat. "Fucking sonabitch." Daryl muttered under his breath.

Carol nodded as Shane stepped away from her. She looked up and caught sight of Daryl. She frowned, he looked angry. Really angry. Livid, might be a better word. She frowned and wondered what on earth was wrong. She bit her lower lip in concentration as readied her swing, she would have to worry about that later.

"Let's play ball!" Shane yelled loudly, clapping his hands as he backed away from Carol.

Jimmy rolled his shoulders.

"Go Jimmy!" Beth yelled, smiling at him.

Jimmy grinned at her, distracted as he threw the ball.

Carol swung but only got air as the ball was too high and too inside, smacking the side of her head. Carole dropped the bat promptly falling down into the grass, unconscious.

Daryl was the first to move. He ran across the grass, cursing loudly. "Fuck!"

The others jumped into action. Jimmy nervously looked around. "I m so sorry. I didn't mean to hit her."

"You better just pray she is okay." Daryl gritted out at him as he dropped to Carol's side.

Hershel had also made his way quickly to Carol's side.

Carol's eyes fluttered underneath her lids.

"Carol," Hershel gently urged.

Carol groaned. Her eyes opened and quickly shut as her hand shakily touched the side of her head. "Ow."

Daryl glared at Jimmy. He muttered a couple of choice curses under his breath ignoring Herschel's stern look.

Carol opened her eyes again seeing both Hershel and Daryl leaning over her, worry etched on both their faces. "I'm okay." Carol said even though her head was throbbing painfully.

"Probably so," Herschel smiled at her. "But just the same let's get you inside the house and checked out to be on the safe side."

Shane leaned over Herschel's shoulder. "Think we should carry her?"

"Might be a good idea." Herschel said as he stood.

"I can walk." Carol protested.

"You're not walkin." Daryl's tone left no room for negotiating and neither did his next carefully enunciated words that were clearly directed at Shane. "I got her."

Shane smirked at him, a challenge already on the tip of his tongue, but Daryl was too fast.

Carol felt his arms slide, one under her legs and the other around her back, respectively as he effortlessly lifted her.

"Hold on," Daryl instructed her.

Carol let her head rest against his warm, broad chest her fingers curled around the fabric of his shirt.

She was as light as a feather as Daryl carried her across the yard to the farm house. Not skin and bones like Rick's lanky wife no Carol was tiny but proportioned. She was still curvy, still like woman. Shit, Daryl thought. The last thing that he should be thinking about right now was that. Woman probably had a concussion. What did matter any ways how curvy and delicate she was or how perfect she felt curled up in his arms. He definitely did not care about those things. Yeah, just like he definitely hadn't noticed her lack of a bra, today.


	2. Game Playing

Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead. Just borrowing the characters with rather naughty intentions ahead...

Game Playing

Chapter 2

"I hope she is okay?" Jimmy said anxiously as he watched Herschel and Daryl's rapid strides to the farm house. His eyes flitted back and forth between the group and the house. "I didn't mean to hit her. I feel just terrible!"

Glenn smiled and patted the young boy on the back. "It's okay. I don't think Daryl is going to kill you at least not yet," he teased.

Maggie glared at him and Glenn immediately looked contrite.

"It was an accident, Jimmy. Herschel and Daryl will take care of her. Carol will be fine." Rick said as tried to give the upset boy some reassurance.

Shane scoffed at the mention of Daryl Dixon. He was really sick of the redneck. In particular, he was sick of the way Rick was suddenly his best friend. Like Daryl was anyone you could rely on like he had Rick's back the last eight years. Shane's eyes narrowed as he caught Rick's warning look. Fuck Rick. Fuck Daryl for that matter. Actually that wasn't such a bad idea, Shane thought as a smile spread widely across his face. "I think I'll go check on Carol," Shane said.

Rick's eyes narrowed. Since when did Shane care about Carol Peletier? I mean sure they all felt bad that she had taken that ball to her head but for Shane to want to check up on her? It was beyond suspicious. "Hey," Rick called out as he followed Shane across the grass.

Shane stopped and ran his hand across his recently shaved head. "Yeah?"

"You're not starting something?" Rick asked his eyebrow arched in question as he eyed his best friend.

"Now what would I be starting, Rick?" Shane asked his dark eyes narrowed and not just from the blinding Georgia sun baring down on them.

"Daryl is checking on her. I really don't think you need to." Rick replied his eyes locked on Shane's. It was a soft directive.

"So now you're gonna start dictating who I talk to?" Shane said more than asked an expression of annoyance crossing his handsome features. His head bobbed the way it always did when he was evading a question.

Rick took note and sighed. "It's not like that."

"Uh, yeah I think it is Rick," Shane said. "Carol's part of the group. I'll talk to her when I want."

Rick watched as Shane walked determinedly to the farm house. Rick ran his hand down his face.

"That is gonna be trouble." Dale said bluntly as he came to stand by Rick.

Rick nodded at the older man and shook his head. "Nothin but."

Daryl followed Herschel up the porch steps and into the farm house. The old wooden porch steps creaking as he took them two at a time.

"Let's get her upstairs were she can rest a little." Herschel directed over his shoulder.

Daryl nodded as he carried Carol following behind the older man. He looked down at her pale face. "You okay?"

Carol's eyes fluttered open. His tone was gruff but she could hear the concern underneath. "I'm fine except I feel like I got hit in the head with a baseball," she feebly attempted to joke.

Daryl gave her crooked smile. "That right?"

Carol smiled back and nodded but then grabbed her head as the small action only made it throb worse.

"Hurts?" Daryl asked softly.

"A bit," Carol whispered her eyes locked on his. The worry in them surprised her. "I will be okay."

"Yeah. You will be fine." Daryl said as he followed Herschel into the upstairs bedroom. Daryl carefully lowered Carol onto the oak bed post bed that occupied the center of the room. The sun danced across the surface of the mattress as the curtains rufflling in the breeze filtered its brightness. The bed was the same one that he had been in when he was injured. Carl, too for that matter.

Herschel turned to Carol, his black doctor bag at his side. He had stored the bag in what was quickly becoming the recovery room. He pulled out a small penlight. "Just going to check your reflexes."

Carol blinked against the light as Herschel checked her pupillary response.

Herschel dropped the light back into the bag. "How many fingers do you see?"

"Two." Carol answered as he waved his hand in front of her.

"Squeeze my hands," Hershel instructed. "Good. How about any nausea or double vision?"

"No." Carol answered, smartly opting not shake her head this time.

Daryl watched Herschel continue to ask her some questions before having her sit up at the edge of the bed, wait, and then stand. Daryl watched her face carefully which is how he knew when to move from the wall to catch her before she fell. "Careful now, don't go falling again on me, woman." Daryl's arm slipped securely around her waist pressing her to him.

"A little dizzy," Carol acknowledged unsure at the current moment if the swirling feeling was from her head or Daryl's arm wrapped tightly around her waist. It was strangely comforting and something more.

Herschel nodded. "I think you might have a small concussion. Can't do a lot about that except rest but we will need to check up on you through the night. Maybe one of the girls can stay with you. Make sure you don't have any problems."

"I'll stay," Daryl said firmly.

Herschel and Carol both looked over at him.

Daryl shrugged.

Anymore conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door. They all three looked up to see Shane lounging against the door frame. He leaned against it, lazily.

"You know you almost had that ball, right?" Shane teased.

Carol laughed then groaned as she grasped her still aching head. "Don't make me laugh."

"Sorry." Shane said as he walked into the room and over to her bed. He could feel the heat and anger radiating off Daryl. He looked over at him with a knowing smirk. "Hey, Daryl."

Daryl glared at Shane. God, how he wanted to knock that smirk off that asshole's face.

Herschel shook his head at the exchange and decided now would be as good time as any to leave the sullen redneck and the angry cop alone although he hated to leave Carol alone with them, glowering at one another. "She needs her rest and no stress," Herschel said hoping they would heed the warning tone in his voice. He gave them each a cursory warning glance before exiting the room.

Carol looked from Daryl to Shane. She knew the two were not exactly best friends but right now they looked like two angry cats circling a milk dish. She surmised this must have to do with Rick's growing reliance on Daryl and not Shane. Maybe she could help with that. "Thank you, Shane for checking on me. I really appreciate everyone's help."

Shane nodded down at Carol. "You're tougher than you look," he teased as he sat down on the mattress. "Anything you need that I can do for you?"

"Daryl's got it covered," Carol said as she gave him a soft smile and looked over at Daryl.

Daryl was more pleased then he'd ever admit at her words. He walked over to the bed and sat on the other side. "We're fine," he said his eyes narrowed on Shane's.

Shane ignored the warning. "You're gonna have a nasty goose egg on that forehead, honey," Shane acknowledged as he ran his hand lightly over Carol's forehead. "I'll get you some ice."

Carol looked over to Daryl who looked like he might implode, literally. "Shane, I really don't need..."

"No worries," Shane stood up and walked to the door. "I'll be right back."

Daryl's jaw twitched as he ground his teeth together.

"Daryl?" Carol asked as she looked up at him. She sat up in the bed, clutching her head. "Did something happen? With Shane?"

"He's an asshole," Daryl glared.

Carol's eyebrow rose. "Some in particularly asshole thing he did recently?"

Daryl looked at her. She was sitting up clutching her head looking at him like she was worried about him. He sighed and shook his head. "You need to rest, woman. Lay down." Daryl got up and walked into the bathroom.

Carol laid back, cautiously. She heard the water running in the bathroom and then Daryl was back at her side. He repeated what Shane had done earlier running his fingers along the already forming goose egg while he held a wash cloth in his other hand. His fingers were rougher than Shane's against her forehead but so much more wanted. Carol shivered slightly as the roughed pads rubbed in a soft circle over temple. She moaned, softly. "That feels good."

Daryl looked down at her closed eyes, her face relaxing under his touch. The little moan that escaped her throat made his constrict. Fuck if it wasn't the single sweetest, sexiest sound he had ever heard. He wondered silently if she made the same sound when touched other places, intimate places? Did her skin feel just a soft everywhere as it did under his hands at this moment. Fuck he needed to stop that train of thought. Now. He gently lifted her head up slipping the washcloth to the back of her neck. Carol's eyes fluttered open. He swallowed hard as she stared at him with those sky colored eyes. They were such a sweet clear blue that they reminded Daryl of the spring sky.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," Daryl answered his own voice suddenly lower. "I should let you rest."

Carol looked up at him with worried eyes. "Don't leave."

Daryl smiled that crooked half smile of his. "I ain't going anywhere. Just close you're eyes for a while for me. You need to rest."

Carol sighed and let her eyes shut. She smiled when she felt Daryl's fingers resume their work on her temples.

"Helps?" Daryl whispered.

"Mmmm, yes. So much," Carol whispered her voice low and pleading. "Don't stop."

Daryl inwardly groaned at her choice of words. Damn it all to hell but know an image of her underneath him whispering the same thing flashed through his head making not only his head throb but something else further south as well.

A/N: Shane continues to push Daryl but how far? And Carol does a little unintentional pushing of her own after someone accidentally mixes up some pills.


	3. Upping the ante

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead. I only own this crazy story idea.

Upping the ante...

Chapter 3

Daryl adjusted himself on the bed as he continued to rub Carol's temple with his fingertips and her breathing evened out. He moved to lay horizontal to her, propping himself up on his elbow. He stared down at her. She looked so small lying there next to him in that bed. For once her whole face was relaxed, no furrowed brow, no frown. She still looked exhausted though. She had those circles under her eyes from lack of sleep that they all sported around these days. Daryl was used to not sleeping, he never slept even before the world went to shit. Sleeping was hard in the Dixon house for many reasons. Daryl sighed as he watched the steady rise and fall of Carol's chest through the cotton shirt she was wearing. She shifted on the bed, her shirt rising just slightly at the waist showing him a small sliver of pale skin. Daryl swallowed hard, trying valiantly to ignore it. She shifted again each time moving a little closer to him then he noticed her almost imperceptible shiver. Was she cold? It was a hot day but the sun was settling and the breeze had kicked up. Daryl scooted just a bit closer, he didn't want her catchin' a cold or anythin'.

Shane took the stairs two at a time and slipped through the door with an ice bag in hand. He stopped and frowned seeing Daryl laying on the bed rubbing Carol's head. "I brought her some ice," Shane said dangling the bag.

"Shhh," Daryl admonished. "She's sleepin'."

Carol shifted and opened her eyes. "It's okay. I was just drifting off a little."

Shane sat himself down on the other side of the bed, folding his leg in front of him. He gave Daryl a look. "I can't put the ice pack down if you keep rubbing her head. Why are you laying down, anyway? It's not like your sick."

Daryl glared at him.

Carol sat up abruptly not wanting them to argue anymore. Unfortunately, it made her a little woozy and her head started to throb again. She gingerly touched it, frowning.

"See what ya did," Daryl glared at Shane. "She was feelin' better before you woke her up."

Shane glared back at him. "I am sure the ice will help, sweetheart." Shane said smiling at her.

"She ain't your sweetheart," Daryl snapped. He sat up in bed, anger radiating off him.

"Woah, buddy," Shane said raising his arms in mock surrender. "It's just a southern thing. I didn't mean any harm or offense by it, Carol."

Carol nodded. "It's okay. None taken." she whispered. Her head continued to throb.

Daryl looked at her, concerned. "Is it worse?"

"No, I don't think so. It just hurts." Carol whispered, the loudness was definitely not helping her head and neither was the bickering for that matter.

"I'm getting, Herschel." Daryl stood up.

"I'm right here," Herschel walked in. "Did or did I not tell you boys to let this poor girl rest. I could hear you from all the way downstairs."

Daryl brought his hand to his mouth, nervously picking at a nail. Shane had the good sense to look contrite.

"I think we should give you something for the pain, Carol. I don't want to give you any narcotics but I have something downstairs that will help with the pain. It's a strong anti-inflammatory."

Shane stood. "I'll go get it."

Herschel nodded. "Top shelf in the dining right, bottle on the left. Shane will bring you two of those and you will start feeling better." Herschel patted her shoulder before exiting the room. He turned at the door, directing a look at Daryl first before turning back to Carol. "Rest."

"Sorry," Daryl said, softly.

"For making me feel better?" Carol whispered. She stretched her hand out to him. "Stay. I like your company, it makes me feel better."

Daryl dropped his hand from his mouth and walked over to the bed to take hers. It was incredibly small and soft against his own. "I really don't like him."

Carol smiled. "Shane?"

"Yeah." Daryl stated gruffly as he dropped back onto the bed.

"Because of Rick?" Carol asked.

Daryl looked at her strangely. Rick? What the fuck did Rick have to do with this?

Shane walked back through the door carrying two white pills and water. "At you service, madam." Shane grinned down at her.

Carol took the water and pills from Shane. After she swallowed them, she looked at both men. "I think I am going to lay down for a while. Shane, thank you again for checking on me. It was very sweet." Carol said as she laid back. "Daryl is going to stay with me though."

Daryl grinned at Shane, damn if he hadn't been clearly dismissed by Carol. It made Daryl ridiculously happy. He reveled in it allowin' no questioning for why it made him so damn happy.

Shane nodded. "Okay, you get some rest."

Carol looked up at him after Shane left. "Do you mind sitting with me for a little bit?"

Daryl shook his head and leaned back against the headboard. He cleared his throat.

Carol looked up at him, expectantly.

"I was thinkin," Daryl started his southern draw more pronounced as his voice got even lower. "You might wanna put your head over here on my lap if you want me to rub it like before. Ya know if ya want to."

Carol had to strain to hear him and she held back her smile as his cheeks reddened. "That would be great." Carol shifted in bed resting her head in Daryl's lap.

"Long as it helps and everythin," Daryl whispered.

Carol's eyes were already closed as she drifted back off to sleep.

Daryl woke with a start several hours later. He blinked at the darkness that was filling the room. His own head felt slightly groggy from falling asleep too early. He was laying on the bed with his arm wrapped around Carol's waist. Fuck. How had he gotten into this position? She shifted groggily.

"Mmmm..." Carol moaned and turned around in the bed. She slipped her arm around his waist and snuggled right up against him. She let out another moan and burrowed herself into his chest.

Daryl groaned. This was not good. She was all warm and soft pressed up against him. Fuck. His dick was already hardening. "Carol?" Daryl whispered. He figured she would move the minute she realized what she was doing and he could take care of what was fast becoming an embarrassing situation.

Carolyn pulled back from his chest just slightly as she looked up at him. "Hi," she whispered.

Daryl looked down at her. She was looking at him, all fucking innocent. Shit. "You feelin' better?" Daryl asked surprised that he managed to get the damn words out of his mouth given that all his blood had made a mad dash south of the border.

Carol grinned at him. "I'm good. Really good."

"Your head..." Daryl started but was interrupted.

"Is so much better," Carol snuggled back against him. "You feel so nice."

What the fuck did she just say, he felt nice? Daryl started to respond when he felt Carol press even closer to him, her hips pressing forward against his. His arm, out of sheer instinct, grasped her hip holding her flush against him and this time he could not hold back his groan. Out loud. Fuck.

Carol sighed contentedly.

Daryl could feel the sweat gathering on his brow, she was most certainly gonna notice in a couple of minutes just how nice this felt for him or fuck she probably already had. "Carol," he said, weakly.

Carol pulled back from him all the way this time. "It is so hot in here. Don't you think so? God, I am burning up."

It was definitely too damn fucking hot in here but for Daryl it had little to do with the actual temperature.

Carol bit down on her lower lip and looked over at him from underneath her lashes.

Jesus Christ, Daryl thought I am gonna have a fucking heart attack.

"Daryl," she whispered. "I think I am gonna change, okay?"

Daryl was still trying to process that fucking look that she gave him.

Carol unbuttoned her pants and started to shimmy them off her hips.

Daryl stopped breathing. Yeah, he was pretty fucking sure he forgot how to as his eyes locked on a first glimmer of pink lace. Daryl gritted his teeth together and his hand fisted in the comforter in an attempt not to shove her ass right down on that bed with him on top.

"Carol," Daryl groaned. "You gotta keep your clothes on, woman. Please."

"Why?" Carol asked.

Fuck but she was doing that whole biting the lip shit again. "God, please stop that," he pleaded.

Carol stopped with her pants resting on her hips. She kneeled in front of him as her hand went up to his face and traced across his cheek. "Its okay, Daryl."

What the fuck did Herschel give her?

Carol slipped off the edge of the bed. "I am going to take a shower," she announced.

"Now?" Daryl asked confusion evident in his tone.

Carol nodded smiling and then suddenly her smile stopped. Her hand flew to her mouth.

Daryl watched as she bolted for the bathroom. He jumped up and followed just in time to see her heave into the toilet. He was no big fan of the vomiting, had seen his share in his life between a drunk Merle and an even more drunk father. He kneeled down beside her. He stroked her back as her small frame shook with the impact of heaving. He was worried. He knew her strange behavior aside that vomiting was not a good sign after a head injury. "Carol?"

"Oh God," Carol whispered.

"I think I should get Herschel," Daryl said softly.

Carol nodded as she dropped her head to rest on the toilet rim.

"Don't move, baby." Daryl whispered as he brushed her short hair with a soft kiss.

Carol's head was swimming and her stomach rolling but despite all that her mind registered only one thing. Did Daryl Dixon just call her baby?

A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. They truly make my day. Does a second arguement with Shane make Carol realize Daryl's anger has nothing to do with Rick? Will Daryl stop playing games after calling Shane on it? What will Carol do?


	4. Game On

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead. I only own this story idea.

Game On...

Chapter 4

Daryl made his way quickly down the staircase and into the living room nearly stumbling over T-Dog in the process. In the last two weeks, they had decided to move everyone inside the house for safety and the living room had become like an ill planned slumber party.

"What the hell, man?" T-Dog grumbled as Daryl's foot connected with his stomach.

"Sorry, man. I need to get Herschel." Daryl explained over his shoulder as he navigated through the bodies sprawled on the floor. "Herschel," Daryl said as reached the couch and shook the older man's shoulder.

Herschel opened his eyes, sitting up quickly. "What's wrong?"

"Carol's sick," Daryl said. "She's throwin' up."

Herschel rubbed his eyes as he swung his feet from the couch to the cold wood floor. "How long?"

"A couple of minutes," Daryl answered, worry evident in his face. "She's actin' a little weird, too."

Herschel looked over at him. "What do you mean weird?"

Daryl's face reddened. "I...I dunno like she's a little drunk or somethin'."

Andrea leaned up on her elbows from the corner of the room. "Is Carol okay?"

"What kinda pills did you give her?" Daryl asked as he ignored Andrea.

Shane stirred. "What's going on? Why are we yelling in the middle of the night?"

"Is everyone okay?" Glenn asked as he sat up. Beside him, Maggie groaned pulling the blanket over her head.

"Everything is fine," Herschel assured. "I am sure Carol will be fine, too. I think she may have gotten the wrong medicine."

Daryl followed Hershel to the dining room. Hershel studied the bottle on the right and left. He sighed. "Apparently, Shane doesn't know his left from his right. He gave Carol a rather strong narcotic."

Daryl's face reddened a second time though for an altogether different reason this time. "Could it hurt her?"

Herschel weighed his answer carefully given the look on Daryl face. "That narcotic is way to heavy for her especially at her weight and two of them is entirely too much. I use that on my horses. It certainly would explain the behavior and the vomiting. I will check on her and we will just need to keep a closer eye on her for next couple of hours."

Daryl turned on his heel and strode into the living room. He went straight to Shane's sleeping bag with Hershel following fast on his heels.

"Daryl!" Herschel yelled, trying to stop the angry man.

Rick joined them in the living room, waking up after hearing all the communication. "What's going on?" Rick asked.

Daryl grabbed Shane by the collar of his tee-shirt lifting him up out of the sleeping bag. "You fuckin' idiot! Are you so stupid that you don't know ya fuckin' left from ya right or did ya mean to give her a fuckin' horse tranquilizer."

Shane was now wide awake and pissed. He shoved Daryl backwards. "What are you fucking talking about?"

Daryl glared at him, fists coiled at his sides. His face was purple. He enunciated his words carefully and slowly as they came out from gritted teeth. "You gave her fucking horse tranquilizers!"

Shane looked at him, shocked. "What?"

Andrea had jumped up out of her sleeping bag to join them. She stood beside Shane. "Daryl, I am sure it was an accident." Andria reasoned.

Rick looked at Shane. "I'm sure it was."

Shane looked at Rick. "Are you sure, man cause you don't sound like it."

"Shane..." Rick started before Daryl interrupted him.

"I really don't care if it was an accident, I should kick ya ass, anyway." Daryl growled.

Shane looked at him and narrowed his eyes. "Bring it on man."

"Shane!" Andrea barked as she grabbed his arm.

Rick stepped between them. "It's late and everybody is tired. Herschel, Carol is going to be okay?"

Herschel nodded. "I think she will be fine. I am going to go up and check on her."

Rick looked at Daryl. "I know that you're upset but it was an accident. I need you to let this go."

Daryl glared Shane before turning to Rick. He nodded at him then looked back at Shane. "Stay the fuck away from her."

Shane smirked as Daryl headed upstairs with Herschel. "Fucking redneck," he muttered under his breath. Shane rubbed the back of neck avoiding the looks both Rick and Andrea were giving him.

Daryl walked into the room upstairs and stopped short just inside the door. Carol had made her way back to the bed and promptly fell back asleep but that wasn't what stopped him in his tracks. She was lying there in the middle of that big bed in nothing but his old brown ripped off sleeveless shirt and those damn pink lace panties which because of her positioning were currently on display. Fuck. He instinctively grabbed the quilt from the edge of the bed hastily throwing it over her just before Herschel walked in.

Herschel gave him a strange look.

"She is sleepin'." Daryl said as he leaned back against the wall his arms folded. "Are we gonna have to wake her?"

Herschel nodded as he walked over to the bed. He rubbed Carol's shoulder lightly. "Carol?"

Her eyes opened. "Mmmm..."

Herschel smiled down at her. "I just need to check on you."

Carol nodded as Herschel flashed the penlight in her eyes. She squinted against the sudden light.

Herschel patted her arm. "Everything looks fine. Daryl said you got sick earlier."

Carol nodded. "A little. I feel better now."

"Good," Herschel said. "Daryl's going to keep an eye on you which means waking you up every couple of hours. Not exactly pleasant but I want to make sure that you're okay."

"I understand," Carol said softly.

Herschel nodded and looked over at an anxious Daryl. "Let me know if she needs anything. She will be fine, son." Herschel patted his arm reassuringly.

Daryl nodded back as Herschel walked out. He looked over at Carol who's gaze was now fixed on him. "That my shirt?" Daryl asked even though he knew it was.

Carol sat up the blanket dropping from her shoulders. Daryl's sleeveless brown shirt hung baggy on her tiny frame, the vee in the front dropping well below her cleavage. "It was on the dresser from before when you were hurt. I was so hot. I can take it off..."

Daryl lurched forward as her hands crossed in front of her reaching for the hem of the shirt. "No! Its fine." Daryl face flooded with color if she lost the top he wasn't so such he would be stayin' vertical. Shit. It wasn't like he had never seen a naked woman. Hell, he had seen plenty. Of course most of them were Merle's assortment of girlfriends. Not exactly the classiest bunch. The thought of Carol naked was different maybe because they had gotten so close lately but it would just mean more and he knew it.

Carol patted the spot beside her on the bed.

Daryl swallowed hard.

Carol bit her lower lip. "Please..."

Daryl closed his eyes and tried to count to ten. Ten...nine...eight...fuck.

"Please," Carol implored.

Daryl's eyes opened and he looked over at her, looking at him with those blue eyes, biting that lip. "God, stop doing that." Daryl groaned.

"What?" Carol asked, innocently.

"That fuckin' lip thing. I can't..." Daryl shook his head.

"Why?" Carol whispered.

This was it. She was trying to kill him with that lip thing and that low fuck me voice.

"Daryl?" Carol slipped her legs down from the bed and stood up. She walked over a little unsteady on her feet, his shirt just grazing the top of her thighs. She stumbled a little before he caught her and her hands fisted in his shirt. "Did I do something? Are you mad?"

"God, no."Daryl whispered. "Carol..."

"I like you, Daryl Dixon." Carol whispered. "You make me feel...safe...secure...so good..."

Daryl thought he just might pass out with her spouting that shit in that whispery voice. He really needed her to stop. "Carol..."

"I just wanted you to know that you make me feel these things...I can't even describe it..." Carol stumbled over her words her blue eyes locked on his and she bit down on her lower lip again.

"Jesus Christ," Daryl growled. "I can't..." Daryl eyes dropped to her mouth his right hand tightened on her hip and his left hand slid up her lower back pulling her flush against his body. He lowered his head and brushed his lips just barely against hers. Soft. Silk. So fuckin' good. His head was spinning as his mouth hovered millimeters over hers. He wanted her. Bad. "More," he whispered lowering his mouth, again.

"More," Carol whispered back, lifting her mouth to his.

Daryl captured her upper lip between his easing her mouth apart. His tongue slid inside without prelude, caressing, rubbing, and playing along the length of hers. He slanted his mouth for better, fuck that, deeper access.

Carols hands let go of his shirt sliding upward to wind around his neck as she pressed forward locking her mouth and body to his.

Daryl groaned into her mouth completely unwilling to break away from the heated, heady deliciousness. His hands slid further down as he bent just a little sliding his hands underneath the back of her thighs. He grasped her there and picked her right up off the floor. Carol crossed her ankles at his back, fusing herself to him. Daryl stumbled forward seeking the bed his grip on her tight. God, how he wanted this, wanted her. It was fuckin' nirvana.

A/N: Story took a little different turn. Hope you still like it. Just how far will Daryl let this go given that Carol is on medications? And what happens when she comes out of her medicated state?


	5. Oh Yeah, Game On

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead. I only own this crazy story idea.

Oh Yeah, Game On

Chapter 5

They fell back onto the bed without breaking contact. The only sound in the room their heavy breathing and mutual groans. Daryl continued his hungry assault on Carol's mouth. Kissing, nibbling, and oh yeah, biting. Hell, yes. Daryl's body sung with happiness. He grabbed her hips hoisting her further onto the bed so that his legs weren't straining off the edge.

Carol protested this brief break in contact until he realigned his body on top of hers. Oh God. Right there. Her mind was a delectable swirl of sensations. Her hands slid underneath his shirt running over his lower back absorbing the feeling of his taunt skin beneath her fingertips before moving farther upward. Her hands continued their journey, feeling the muscles shift as he moved on top of her. God. This was so good. So good. A delicious ache was building between her legs and suddenly there was no thing as too close. "Daryl," she moaned arching her hips upward meeting the rhythm that he was setting.

Daryl groaned. He lifted up on his forearms and thrust his pelvis down on hers. He ground into her with the enthusiasm of a sixteen year old virgin. "God, yes!"

Shane could not sleep. He felt bad that he had given Carol the wrong medicine. She could have gotten really sick and Shane felt like an ass. He slipped out of his sleeping bag figuring he would just check on her briefly make sure that's she was really okay, maybe apologize. He walked through the throng of bodies scattered on the living room floor trying to be quiet. He made his way up the stairs and down the hall. He heard low moans coming from the bedroom. He gently nudged the door open and his mouth dropped open. Daryl was on top of Carol who looked to be only partial dressed. Carol's legs were wrapped around Daryl, the heels of her feet pressing into his ass, her hands moving under his shirt. Their mouths were all over each other. Shane was stupefied. Shit, they were really going at it. Shane watched in amazement, wondering when they might be breaking for air. He heard Daryl's groan of pleasure and felt his own anger surge. Daryl who was bitching like a fucking woman that he gave Carol the wrong medication was now obviously enjoying the fruits of his mistake. Shane frowned if he interrupted them all hell would certainly break lose and once again he would be the bad guy. Fuck that shit. He couldn't interrupt them but someone else could someone who might feel Daryl was taking advantage of Carol's state. Shane crept back down the stairs and slipped back into his sleeping bag before nudging Andrea's foot.

"What?" Andrea groaned.

"I am worried about Carol." Shane whispered.

Andrea sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"I don't want to piss off Daryl so you know I can't check on her," Shane flashed her an innocent look.

Andrea looked at Shane. She didn't entirely trust him but she was worried about her friend. "Okay. I will check on her." Andrea got out of her sleeping bag and stretched her hands over head. She smiled down at Shane. "I will be right back."

Carol was pushing Daryl's shirt upward. She frowned against his mouth, damn shirt was in her way.

Daryl lifted his mouth ever so slightly to look down at her his gaze hooded.

Carol smiled at him. She tugged at the shirt. "Off, please."

Fuck. Daryl looked down at her. This was so wrong, so wrong. She was high on medications which meant she was likely unaware of her actions. But god damn it felt so good. Daryl was so fucking hard, he thought he might explode. "Carol," he whispered in a husky version of his normal southern drawl. "God, woman. Ya killin' me here."

"Not yet," Carol whispered as she bit down on her lower lip.

A man could only resist so much and a little more wouldn't hurt anyone, he could keep it fucking PG-13, maybe a little R. Who was he fucking kidding? He ripped his shirt off one handed before dropping his mouth back down on hers, devouring.

Andrea walked down the hall still sleepy not even hearing the moaning until she opened the door wide and her mouth dropped open. Holy fucking shit. A shirtless Daryl Dixon was all over her friend. His hands sliding up and down the pale thighs wrapped around his lower back. Andrea was shocked not that it was Daryl and Carol, she had a feeling about those two but at the ferocity at which they were going at.

Daryl was completely lost in the moment, lost in sensation, and in explicably lost in Carol. Daryl's hands slid back up Carols's warm thighs his fingers digging into the soft, smooth skin and sliding under the strings of her underwear. His fingers coiled around the thin little strings and began to ease them down. Just a little farther. God, he just wanted her so damn much. His body was burning, his cock throbbing, aching for her. Her panties off his pants on that wouldn't be so horribly awful of him. Right? Oh God, her panties off, Daryl groaned his hands now tugging at the material.

"Daryl Dixon!" Andrea yelled at him.

They broke apart panting.

"What the hell are you doing?" Andrea yelled as she marched to the bed. "Off buddy! This is not happening while my friend has less than the full use of her faculties."

Daryl let out a string of curses. He fucking hated Andrea. Really hated her. This was so much worse than shooting him in the head. Daryl eased off Carol, reluctantly.

"Daryl..." Carol reached for him.

"I fuckin' hate you, you know that right," Daryl glared at Andrea.

"You will get over it, lover boy. How far were you going to let this go?" Andrea asked, dryly.

"I would never hurt her," Daryl glared at Andrea.

"You would just fuck her under the influence?" Andrea asked sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"I wasn't going to fuck her!" Daryl yelled.

"Really?" Andrea asked, scoffing. "You expect me to believe that?"

"I give a fuck less what you believe, Blondie!" Daryl spat. "I wouldn't hurt her. Ever."

Carol stood up from the bed and stumbled. "Please don't yell."

Daryl caught her. "Ya gotta be careful," he admonished.

"I don't want you to leave," Carol whispered as she looked up at him. She looked over at Andrea. "I don't want him to leave."

Daryl smirked at Andrea. "She wants me to stay."

Andrea rolled her eyes. "For all intents and purposes, she is drunk. Medicated drunk but nonetheless drunk. You two can go at it gangbusters when her head is clear but not like this, Daryl. So I suggest a nice cold shower and lucky for you we have plenty of cold water to help with your problem." Andrea's gaze drifted just below his waist to the erection that was visibly tenting his pants. She held back her grin as she thought her friend was going to be quite a lucky girl from the size of things. "Good night, Daryl."

Daryl's scowl remained in place until he looked down at Carol. "I'm gonna go and Andrea will stay with ya. I will check back in the mornin'." Daryl whispered brushing his fingers tenderly across the goose egg already formed above her brow.

"I don't want you to go," Carol pouted.

"I think it's probably better if I do," Daryl begrudgingly admitted.

Carol frowned and shook her head. She stood up on her tiptoes and laced her fingers around his neck. "Promise you will be back in the morning?"

Daryl nodded.

"Kiss me goodnight," Carol requested, biting her lower lip.

Daryl leaned down and met her halfway. Daryl had never been one for public displays of affection, none of that hand holding shit especially not around other people but he was so fucking wound up from her, with her that he gave a shit less. They kissed softly. His hand tightening on her back. He slid his tongue inside, indulging, not giving a rat's ass about Andrea's presence.

Carol let out a little moan, pressing against him. She felt his tongue wet and eager, so damn eager, in her mouth. Oh God. The sensation was indescribable.

"Oh my God!" Andrea exclaimed as the two continued to place tonsil hockey in front of her. Fuck if Daryl's hands weren't back on Carols's ass again and it wasn't like she was pushing him away, no she was practically climbing him at this point. Shit, it was like two teenagers.

"Okay, okay, we are braking up this party. Time for air and sleep," Andrea literally had to pull Carol back from Daryl who was apparently not letting go and looked a little drugged himself. "Daryl," Andrea hissed as she tugged Carol back. "Let go."

Daryl reluctantly let go with a rather displeased scowl.

Andrea eased Carol back onto the bed.

"G' night," Daryl whispered.

"I will take good care of her," Andrea reassured.

"Ya better," Daryl frowned. "I still don't like ya."

Andrea rolled her eyes as she followed him to the door. "Goodnight, Daryl."

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Shane's scheming backfires in a major way. Daryl and Carol have a frank discussion that leads to a rather heated moment. Closing in on the end of this story. Thank you so much to everyone for taking time to read and review!


	6. Game Changer

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead. I only own this crazy story idea.

Game Changer

Chapter 6

Andrea tossed and turned for most of the night as she watched Carol sleep off the effects of the medication. She could not stop thinking about Shane. She knew Shane was not above game playing or a little trickery to get his way. He had shown the less than stellar side of himself with all that bullshit with Lori. She couldn't help but wonder if Shane hadn't purposefully had her interrupt Daryl and Carol. It made sense in a kind of twisted Shane sort of way. She knew Shane was angry about Rick's growing reliance on Daryl. She knew it both pained and hurt Shane. Andrea sighed. Shane had both his good and bad side, she really wanted to help him discover more of the former than the latter but first she needed him to admit his culpability. Andrea slipped from bed and quietly opened the bedroom door almost falling over Daryl Dixon who was asleep against the wall directly outside. Andrea shook her head, Daryl Dixon and Carol Peletier. Who would have thought? She carefully stepped over his out stretched legs to continue down the hall. She reached the top of stairs only to run smack into Shane.

"Hey," Shane smiled at her. "How's Carol?"

Andrea's blonde eyebrows knitted together. "She is fine. I thought you were worried about upsetting Daryl by checking on her?"

Shane looked to the side, avoiding her eyes. "Yeah, I did."

"So you're coming up here because..." Andrea said.

"Maybe, I was checking on you," Shane shot her a suggestive smile.

Andrea rolled her eyes.

"What?" Shane asked.

"What is the game, Shane?" Andrea asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Shane turned and started down the stairs.

"Are you interested in Carol?" Andrea asked, bluntly. She steeled herself for his answer stepping down two steps.

Shane turned just short of the last step, his hand on the banister. He blinked. "You jealous?"

Andrea glared at him. "Did you ask me to check on her just to interrupt them?"

Before Shane could decide on an answer, Daryl joined them on the stairs.

"What did ya just say?" Daryl's eyes were blazing with anger.

Andrea cursed as she turned to find Daryl standing behind her. She looked back down at Shane.

"Did you send her up just to fuckin' interrupt us?" Daryl aske his voice rising.

"You're paranoid, Dixon." Shane scoffed as he walked away from them and back into the living room.

Daryl slipped past Andrea and was fast on Shane's heels. He grabbed Shane by the shoulder when he caught up with him in the living room, twisting him around so they were face to face. "Did you send her up just to fuckin' interrupt us?" Daryl repeated his earlier question through gritted teeth.

"You don't own her, Dixon." Shane spat.

'What the fuck did you just say?" Daryl glared at him.

"You don't own her. Last, I looked she didn't have a ring on her finger." Shane said.

Andrea flinched at his response.

Daryl got right up in his face. "Well, we know that wouldn't stop ya," he smirked.

A look of rage crossed Shane's face. "Nothing stops me from going after what I want. For the record, she doesn't have a ring. She is fair game."

Their yelling had woken everyone up. Glenn and Maggie watched as Daryl's face went from red to purple.

"She is taken. Ya do well to remember that. Ya just pretend there is a big fuckin' invisible ring on her finger that says I fuckin' belong to Daryl in day glow cause she is nobody's fair game. Got it!" Daryl stepped forward into Shane's face.

"That would be kind cool," Glenn said to Maggie before she elbowed him in the stomach.

"You really think she wants your redneck ass?" Shane challenged.

Dale frowned as he watched the comment hit home with Daryl, it was written all over his face.

"I would be happy to be with his redneck ass. I would much prefer that to being with another manipulative asshole." Carol said from the entrance way.

Daryl turned to her. She looked pale and tiny standing there but her voice was strong and determined. Daryl was shocked at her words.

"Carol..." Shane started.

"Shut up," Carol said. "Just shut up. You don't the first thing about him. He is a good man, an honest man. You will never be that, Shane. Never. You don't have the heart for it."

Shane frowned. "Carol, you don't have to choose him or his side just because he saved your daughter."

Carol shook her head in disbelief. "You think I would choose him because of my daughter? Out of a sense of what, debt? What he did for my daughter was an honorable thing but that is not why I would choose him. I would choose him for a hundred different reasons. Let me give you the one I know that you will understand. I want him on a base physical level that has nothing to do with honor or my daughter."

A look of shock crossed Shane's face.

Daryl suddenly felt like he had taken something. His head swirled with the possibilities surrounding her admission.

"I take it we are clear then," Carol said. "I am going back upstairs. Daryl, can I please talk to you?"

Daryl nodded as he stepped back from Shane to follow Carol up the steps.

Shane looked over at Andrea. "Andrea..."

"Save it," Andrea spat.

Carol could feel the nervousness and uncertainty seeping in with each step. She had been so angry to hear Shane speaking to Daryl that way that all the insecurities melted away in her defense of him. As she heard his steps behind her, she was flooded with memories from night before. Her behavior, his reaction. She wasn't exactly sure what it all meant but she knew they would need to have it out if she ever wanted to look him in the eyes again. She walked straight to the bedroom, knowing that he was following. Carol walked into the bedroom and sat on the corner of the bed. She noted that Daryl choose to remain leaning against the far wall. She cleared her throat. "Daryl, we need to talk."

Daryl leaned nervously against the wall. It wasn't like he was a relationship expert but those words could not bode well. "Yeah?"

Carol studied the floor. "I am sorry about last night. I was out of line, inappropriate."

Daryl watched her wring her hands. "I wasn't exactly appropriate either," Daryl said quietly. "I shouldn't takin' advantage like that."

Carol looked up at him. "You didn't, Daryl. I wanted..."

Daryl eyes met hers. "You wanted..."

"You, I wanted you." Carol whispered. "I am sorry, Daryl. I don't want to play games I wanted you."

"Wanted?" Daryl asked, softly.

Carol shook her head, exasperated. "Wanted, want you. Is that what you want to hear that I want you. God, do I want you Daryl Dixon."

Daryl pushed off the wall, walking rapidly to her. "Yeah that is what I want to hear. I want you," Daryl reached her side his hand cupped her face. "I want you. I want you, Carol. I want you more than air more than anythin'."

With that statement Daryl was bending and Carol was reaching. Somewhere in the middle they collided.

A/N: Next chapter nothing but graphic smut. If you want it?


	7. Northern Games

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead. I only own this story idea.

A/N: This chapter is pure smut. This version of Daryl and Carol may be a stretch from reality for some people but I wanted to focus on both their issues. His with actual intimacy versus just sex. Her with intimacy and being sexual stifled in her marriage. I hope you like it. The chapter is a little lengthy so much so that I divided it into two chapters.

Nothern Games

Chapter 7

Daryl pulled back, reluctantly. His lips slipping off hers. His tongue glided across his own lips savoring the lingering taste of her on his mouth. His eyes closed, his breathing rapid and discordant. "Ya shakin'," he whispered as he stood face to face with her.

Carol's eyes remained closed. "I'm fine," she whispered her words slipping out between heady breaths, they were inches apart. She could feel his words on her face.

"Ya know there's no rush or anythin'," Daryl said as he tired to steady his own breathing. "I can wait. We can wait." _Please don't make me wait_.

Carol's eyes opened, her gaze fixed on him. "I don't want to wait." Her voice was strained, laced with want and need.

Daryl's eyes opened at the need in her voice. He looked down at her flushed face. Her cheeks blazed with crimson. He ran his hands up and down her arms, feeling the tremble in them. "Are ya sure?"

Carol nodded and swallowed hard as she stared into his hooded gaze. His eyes were dilated and with every heated breath that she could feel on her face, his nostrils flared a little. It had been so long for her. It had been forever since she and Ed had been intimate. He had never looked at her the way Daryl was now, **feral**. A little sound erupted from the back of her throat. The look in those narrowed eyes. Oh my God, her entire body shook.

Daryl's hands lingered around her wrists. His thumbs began to rub at the inside of her wrists on each side, slowly. His own hands were shaking at this point. God, he couldn't remember the last time. It had been some random fuck,. They were all random fucks. He didn't like himself much for that but what could he say, it was all that he knew. All he could say now was that at least he had been safe with every one of them, always covered. The last thing he wanted was one of Merle's lovely antibiotic regimens. Carol was entirely different. Looking down at her that look on her face of hope, trust, and fucking something else he wasn't quite ready to name. He was coming fucking undone with her.

Carol's teeth sunk into her lower lip and she let out a breath . "Daryl?"

"_God, Carol. Ya gotta stop that_," Daryl southern drawl was even more pronounced with his building arousal.

"I..." Carol let go of her lower lip, her face heated. "I don't want to disappoint you."

Daryl's right hand moved quickly to cup her face, tilting her chin up. "What in the hell are ya talkin' about, woman?"

"I haven't been with anyone in a long time. I just...I don't want you to be disappointed." Carol tried to drop her gaze.

"Baby," Daryl whispered. "Look at me, Carol."

Carol looked up at him, unsure.

"You could never disappoint me. Ever." Daryl admonished.

"Ed was disappointed," Carol whispered.

Daryl traced the outline of her cheek with his thumb reveling in the softness under his roughened skin, she was so soft everywhere. "Ed was an asshole."

Carol smiled and turned her head to his hand. She kissed his trailing thumb softly.

Daryl groaned, his eyes closing. His thumb grazed her lower lip, trailing along the slickness.

Carol shivered at the feel of calloused thumb along her lip. It's texture, all man. He was barely touching her yet she already felt an exquisite ache building up between her thighs. The sensation was unfamiliar and unexpected, it had her heart racing. She feared she might not survive Daryl Dixon's touch let alone anything else.

Daryl backed them up to the bed. His eyes studied hers, carefully. He didn't want any uncertainty because once they started, he knew there would be no stopping. Impulsively, he dropped a kiss on the tip of her nose before nuzzling his nose against hers. Where the fuck did that come from? Shit. It was way too intimate. He chanced a look into her blue eyes. Daryl's chest tightened with an unfamiliar sensation. What was this woman doing to him?

Carol was drowning. Daryl's touch was so gentle and loving so unexpected. Shit. She wasn't supposed to feel like this. The ache between her legs, yes. The ache in her heart, no. Oh god, what was he doing to her?

Daryl's hand glided back up her arm slowly while the other stroked her cheek. His fingers moved along the smooth skin of her arm feeling the trail of goosebumps and raised hairs in his wake. He cupped her face with both hands, lifting it to his. He kissed her mouth. Her lips were warm and pliant beneath his. He sucked her lower lip between his. His teeth sunk into the swollen, softness.

Carol whimpered.

Daryl repeated the gesture just for that fucking sound. It resonated all the way to his groin. Daryl growled his fingers sliding around to grasp the back of her tiny neck while his mouth slanted to fully capture hers. His tongue slid in hungry and eager taking no prisoners.

Carol's hands flew up grasping at his upper arms, her fingernails dug into the taunt curvature of muscles. She had never been kissed like this, like he wanted to devour her. Wet. Hungry. No restraint. She struggled to keep up.

Daryl dropped his hands from her face and neck. One hand slipped around to her back pulling her flush against him while the other braced them as they lowered to the bed. Their mouths continued to move against each other, air seemingly unimportant. Daryl groaned into her mouth as they landed horizontally on the bed.

Carol slid her hands up his biceps, her fingertips trailing along his collarbone until her hands found their destination winding into his hair. His mouth continued to assault hers, a contradiction in terms, gentle and rough.

Daryl shifted easing her legs apart with his legs. Knees first wiggling in between hers making space, thighs pushing her legs farther apart. Daryl hips jerked forward in response to soft warm space now afforded him. His hands slid down her sides over her slight hips down to her thighs, he tugged.

Carol's legs wrapped around his hips, she really needed no urging. Her pelvis arched upward like the water rushing to meet the hardness of the shore, his shore. She tugged at his hair, involuntarily.

Daryl pressed downward with each upward thrust of her pelvis. Oh this was so good. His dick throbbed and jerked. Fuck. He rocked his hips frantically against hers. Oh shit! He gasped and wrenched his mouth free. "_Oh! God! Carol, baby...you feel so good_!"

Carol's eyes opened in surprise. She watched his face contort and his eyes closed as he came.

Daryl grunted. Shit...shit...he just fucking came from dry humping her. He didn't even have his fucking pants off. He needed to say something but right now his brain was like mud.

Carol caressed his neck. She lifted her head and sucked his upper lip between hers. She smiled as he kissed her softly before pulling back.

Daryl moaned and dropped his head into her neck. "Sorry. God, Carol. I want you so much...I just couldn't."

"It's okay," Carol whispered as she caressed his neck.

Daryl lifted his head. His premature release had only taken the edge off. He pressed his pelvis to hers making sure that she knew that they were nowhere near finished.

Carol swallowed hard, feeling his thrust. Oh God. He was still hard. Hard and big from the feel of him pressing into her.

Daryl's hungry mouth descended on hers once again though this time the kisses were languid, building back up. His hands caressed her thighs, squeezing them through her pants before moving higher.

Carol felt Daryl's hands burning a path up her thighs, squeezing her hips. His fingers splayed pushing up under the hem of her shirt. She gasped as his hot fingers slid along her bare skin, their calloused tips exploring.

Her skin was so soft, Daryl quite literally wanted to cry at the feel of it under his hands. Soft and warm. His hands began their exploration of her topography, he rubbed across her abdomen with his knuckles rewarded with a tremble. Fuck. She was so fucking responsive.

Carol tried to stop shaking from his touch, tried to stop gasping in pleasure then his mouth moved to her neck. He licked then sucked at the skin causing her hips to launch off the bed. Her thoughts were frantic. She needed more. More touching. More skin. Her hands slipped from his hair downward. She moved them to his back underneath his shirt. His skin was was hot, damp with sweat, and so taunt underneath her hands. The muscles of his back flexed as his body moved on top of hers. His knuckles grazed her abdomen and she trembled with want. She needed to get herself and her body under control. She didn't want Daryl to think she was scared even though she was on some level. She was terrified of her body's reaction to his, the utter lack of control that was now surfacing. She was going to embarrass herself with him, she could feel it in her bones. He was going to know that Ed was the only one that was for all intents and purposes she was a virgin to the sensations and emotions that he was ripping from her body. God, she had never even had an orgasm before.

Daryl's hand curved around her rib cage sliding higher and higher. His mouth nipped at the soft skin at the base of her throat. "So fuckin delicious," he muttered.

Carol was lifting her upper body now as his hands moved higher. She was arching for them.

Daryl's fingers slid over her bra and he stopped. His breath caught in his throat feeling the soft mound beneath his hand. He squeezed lightly then not so lightly earning another sexy sound from her. He lifted his head to look down at her. Her eyes were closed and her face was flushed pink. Her lips parted as she panted out little breaths. Fuck if that didn't make his dick harder. Fuckin sexiest thing, he had ever seen. His fingers curled around the cup of her bra tugging it downward. His palm rolled over her breast feeling the distended pebble.

"_Oh God_," Carol moaned as her head lulled to the side.

Daryl tugged at her shirt with the other hand almost frantic now. "_Car..baby...your shirt...now...off_."

Carol barely acknowledged his words or actions her mind was already beyond processing anything but the feel of him. She felt her shirt slide over her head then she was only in her bra with one cup tugged down exposing her breast.

"So beautiful," Daryl crooned. His thumb grazed her hardened peak. It was a breathtaking pink shade sitting atop her breast. He tugged lightly capturing it between his finger and thumb.

Carol cried out her teeth sinking into her lower lip.

Daryl's mouth watered with need, he leaned down cupping and lifting her breast to his ready mouth. His tongue ran around the now wrinkled pink skin that surrounded the precious bud in the middle. He licked the distended peak his tongue greedy.

Carol's body pressed upward. His tongue moved over her nipple, wet, warm, and slightly rough. Her nails tightened on his lower back.

"Mmmm," Daryl muttered. "So fuckin' delicious. So good. Baby."

Carol listened to the litany of words escaping Daryl's mouth as his tongue played with her breast. It had to be the most words that he had spoken to her, ever. She would not have guessed that Daryl Dixon would be so vocal in the bedroom. Oh God. He was suckling her nipple. She felt it all the to her core and then some.

Daryl's other hand slid underneath to her back trying to one handed release her bra clasp. He tugged hard. He was gonna rip that fucking thing in two if it didn't come off.

Carol was panting. The things that man could do with his tongue. Then, he tugged at her nipple with his teeth. Carol jerked back at the sensation and warmth that coursed down her body pooling between her legs.

Daryl looked at her, his face flushed with arousal. "Did I hurt ya?"

Carol shook her head from side to side, her heart was pounding.

"Carol, what is it?" Daryl said, a look of alarm crossed his face. He didn't know what this was. Did she want to stop? He was gonna cry if she wanted to stop. Real honest to goodness tears, he was sure.

Carol closed her eyes. She swallowed hard. "I don't know."

"Talk to me," Daryl whispered his hand moving to her face. "Come on, baby. Talk to me."

Carol opened her eyes. "I almost came."

Her words were so low that Daryl was not entirely sure that he heard them correctly. "What baby?"

"I almost came," Carol's hands moved to cover her face. "Oh God."

"Baby," Daryl peeled her hands back. "That is nothin' to be embarrassed about. If I have anything to say about ya gonna be comin' for hours."

"Oh God. You don't understand," Carol whispered her eyes remained shut. Did he really just say hours? Holy shit!

"What?" Daryl asked as he got even more confused.

"I never have," Carol's eyes met his, warily.

"Never what?" Daryl asked, he had to hear her say the words.

"I never orgasmed. Ever." Carol blushed, crimson.

Holy fuckin hell. She never? Her husband really was an asshole, Daryl couldn't help but relish the idea that he could be the first. "It's okay," Daryl whispered. "We can go as slow as ya want, okay?"

Carol nodded. She felt so backwards. She had never orgasmed and according to Ed she had sucked at sex. Daryl was probably regretting this already.

Daryl continued to study her face, he wasn't entirely sure what to say. He could tell she was still worried. He just wasn't used to this much talking certainly not during sex. He wasn't used to this tug in his heart, this need to reassure her. "Somethin' else, botherin' ya?"

Carol shook her head avoiding his eyes.

"Carol," Daryl said.

"I suck at this,"'Carol whispered, her eyes rolled to the ceiling.

"Ya, I guess me comin' in my pants was a fluke," Daryl smirked. "Ya know since ya so bad at it and all."

Carol's face flushed. She looked up at him. He was smiling at her.

Daryl kissed her softly, a deep suctioning kiss. He lifted his lips just millimeters from hers. "I want ya so much, Carol. I. Want. You."

Carol shivered. "Ed-"

"Ed was an asshole," Daryl grimaced. "What did he say to you?"

"He said I was really bad at it," Carol whispered as her face paled.

Daryl could barely contain his anger. That fucker. His whole body trembled with a different emotion than before. "What exactly did he say to ya?"

Carol shook her head. She could not share this with him. It hurt to much to admit such a intimate failure in her marriage, her own failure as a women. She felt a tear slide down her cheek. Oh God. Do not cry.

"Hey," Daryl whispered catching her tear with his thumb. "None of that, baby. Please tell me."

Carol shook her head, her lips pressed tightly together. She was scared to death if she opened them she would burst into tears.

"Please, Carol." Daryl said as he tilted her face toward him.

Carol swallowed hard. "He...we stopped having sex the last year or so. He got really frustrated with me. He said I made it uncomfortable for him. He said I was too tight, too small. It was over so fast each time and he would get mad at me. It got really ugly the last time." The words tumbled out one after another.

Daryl was stunned. That asshole couldn't hold his wad so he made her think something was wrong with her. He hit her because he couldn't keep it up if Ed wasn't already walker bait, he would've kiled him. How he could explain to her that it wasn't her fault because he really needed to erase that look on her face. She looked ashamed.

"Carol," Daryl swallowed hard suddenly wishing that he was better at this stuff. "Baby, you weren't the problem."

"Yes. Yes, I was." Carol reiterated.

"No, you weren't." Daryl whispered. "He had the problem. He was embarrassed cause he couldn't hold his erection. It felt too good. You felt too good."

"He said I was too tight that it was not comfortable." Carol whispered back.

Daryl groaned. "Baby, it is never too tight for a man."

Carol looked up at him. Daryl's cheeks were more than a little red. "Really?"

Daryl nodded unable to say anything more his mind had already gone where it shouldn't have his groin tightening at the idea.

Carol ran her fingers slowly down the length of his face feeling the unshaven stubble. "Thank you."

Daryl shook his head. "What are ya thankin' me for?"

Carol smiled, softly. "For being you, Daryl Dixon."

His eyes clouded over with emotion.

Carol raised up on one elbow sliding her other hand behind her back. She unclasped her bra her hand coming back around to slip it off.

Daryl's hand stopped hers. "I got this," he whispered as he eased her bra down her arms. He moved slowly, savoring. He growled looking down at her already exposed nipple wet from his mouth. He watched as her other pale breast came into view. "God, ya beautiful."

Carol bit her lip as he pulled her bra completely off over her wrists. "I think you're overdressed," Carol whispered as she laid flat back on the bed. She tugged playfully at his shirt hem.

Daryl gave her a crooked smile before reaching back and pulling his shirt off one-handed.

Carol's eyes widened. He was beautiful. His body sculpted from years of hard work. A sprinkling of light brown hair decorated his upper chest. His waist curved into that delectable vee that body builders strived for. Her hands trembled as she placed them against his lower abdomen. She felt him tense in anticipation, his muscles quivered as she splayed her hands on his abdomen.

Daryl's mouth dropped open and his breathing accelerated as Carol's small hands began to delicately explore his chest. His body tensed and shook under her fingers. Fuck, it wasn't like he had never been touched before by a woman. What the hell was wrong with him. Her hands moved almost reverently over his abdomen then up to his pectorals and over to his arms.

"Daryl," Carol breathed his name.

Daryl groaned as he dropped down on her again capturing her mouth.

They kissed and rocked together until is was just too much. Hands began moving and exploring more southern territory. Carol slipped her hands down the back of Daryl's pants meeting bare skin. "Oh," she whispered as she clutched at his ass.

Daryl's hand had wedged between them pushing lower and lower until he cupped her, there. "_Fuck_."

Carol thrust into his hand.

Daryl ran his thumb up and down the seam of her pants. He could feel a dampness there that had nothin do with sweat.

A/N: Part II Southern Games, a tad more risque. If you want?


	8. Southern Games

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead. I only own this crazy story idea.

A/N: Nothin but a dirty reality stretcher below. Lol!

Southern Games

Chapter 8

The morning sun filtered through the open window bathing the room in panels of light. The light flickered across the old wooden floor altered by the curtains sway and shift in the early morning breeze. The effect creating pockets of dark and light around the room. Daryl's fingers pressed insistently along the well worn inner seam of Carol's cargo pants. Harder and harder as if trying to blaze right through the cotton material. Their breathless pants rhythmically filled the room.

Carol's hands coasted up and down Daryl's back dipping into his jeans sliding over the taunt skin of his bare ass.

Daryl's hand moved up from her crotch wedging it's way. There was little space between their bodies and his hand struggled to get at the button of her pants. Desperate. Frantic. Daryl tugged hard popping the button off. He didn't bother with the zipper instead wiggling his hand inside between her and the material. He grunted feeling the silky smoothness of those pink bikini panties. His fingers dipped down, deeper. Her panties were wet. He groaned and pulled his hand back up before unceremoniously shoving it back down this time underneath her panties. "Carol," he moaned, encountering the soft damp curls covering her mound.

Carol's fingers dug into his ass. His hand was in her pants. Touching her. Under her panties. Oh God. His hand was warm, a contradiction of textures both soft and rough. His fingers moved lower playing in her hair down there. The ache between her legs continued to build.

Daryl reveled in the feel of her under his fingertips. He wanted to explore each delectable inch. Touch her everywhere. Taste her everywhere. Saliva pooled in his mouth, taste her. Fuck, yes. He wanted everything. His fingers parted her slipping into the warm softness. He explored touching her everywhere. His fingertips danced over the inner lips of her before sliding up to find her clit, circling the petite nub. "Fuck. Baby, you feel so good ere." Daryl whispered, huskily.

Carol pressed her lips together to keep from crying out in pleasure. Daryl's thumb was playing with her clit, rubbing ever so softly in concentric circles around the nub. Her legs began to tremble. Her core throbbed and her belly tensed.

Daryl lifted his mouth somewhat reluctantly from his happy spot ensconced at her throat but he could feel her body's response and needed to watch her come undone. He could feel her fighting it though he wasn't sure why. He would need to push it, push her. He wanted her orgasm too badly to let her fight it and more important she needed it. Daryl shifted his fingers drawing the hood covering her clit upward.

Carol jerked in surprise her eyes flying open to look at him. What was he doing?

"It's okay, Carol. I want you to feel it baby. I want to feel you," he cooed as started to stroke her exposed nub. He made sure to move lightly at first his eyes locked on hers which had begun to glaze over.

"Daryl," she whimpered.

"Ya so soft, Carol. It feels so good touching ya. God, baby." Daryl closed his eyes briefly. He began to move his fingertips faster keeping the touch light.

Carol tried to breathe. He was seemingly everywhere at once his eyes burning into hers, his fingers intimately tightening her to an almost painful point. She tried to keep control. She relished control even though she had had very little in her life. Her legs were shaking now. Then Daryl pressed harder. Hard. Fast. The heat burned through her. Carol thrust her hips up. "More...faster...harder," Carol pleaded.

Daryl rubbed vigorously. "That's it baby. Let go. Please, baby. don't fight it. Give it to me, baby."

Carol cried out. Her vision swam as a feeling of unbelievable pleasure crashed over her. Her body vibrated with it. "Daryl!"

Daryl watched in awe as Carol experienced her first orgasm at his hands. Her body jerked underneath his, her eyes dilated further, lips parted, and face flushed. Oh fuck how he wanted that response when he was buried inside her.

Carol's body relaxed back into the bed. Oh, she felt so good. Her body hummed with contentment. She blinked up at Daryl who was smiling down at her with a crooked cocky smirk on his face.

"Ya good?" Daryl teased though his tone was soft.

Carol slipped her hands back to his ass and squeezed. "Mmmm."

Daryl grinned at her lazy smile. He kissed her softly before rising up on the bed.

A look of confusion crossed Carol's face.

Daryl slipped off the bed. His eyes narrowed as he looked down on her, a predator's gaze. He grabbed her right foot undoing her canvas sneaker. "Ya look so beautiful."

Carol blushed as he tossed her sneaker over his shoulder. He squeezed her toes.

Daryl grinned at her smile. A full on grin. As he pulled her left sneaker off, he enjoyed the moment. It was one that he had never experienced before. He didn't do this. Take his time. Laugh. Play? It was new and foreign but not unwelcome. "Up, babe." Daryl instructed as he moved between her legs grasping her pants which had pooled lower on her tiny hips. He pulled them down slowly, a wicked grin on his face.

Carol blushed harder. She could not believe they were doing this. Doing this in the during daylight.

Daryl moved back between her legs. His fingers splayed on both sides at the crux of her hips, rubbing her skin with his fingertips.

Carol shivered at their roughened texture.

His hands slid underneath the bikini strings on each side gliding across her soft, pale skin. Once. Twice. His fingers curled around the tiny strings the last time. He eased them slowly down the pale expanse of thigh watching as she was slowly exposed to him.

Carol's teeth sank into her bottom lip as she watched Daryl's face. His eyes were locked on her lower body, the intensity in them made her shiver with anticipation.

Daryl groaned as her light brown curls shielding her core came into view. "Carol, " he whispered his voice strained. He continued to pull the panties down her thighs to her lower calves and finally off her toes. Daryl looked down at her.

The look on his face was so raw. It made her quiver inside. He looked like he was ready to devour her. She pressed her legs together, clamping them there to contain the growing ache building inside.

Daryl's grasped her ankles with both hands, pulling her to the edge of the bed. "Don't. Please don't hide from me." Daryl applied a slight pressure causing her knees to bend and pulled her legs apart. He dropped to the floor on his knees between them.

There was a thunder in her ears, her heart was beating with a wildness that she couldn't begin to exclaim. Oh my god, what was he going to do.

Daryl leaned forward nuzzling his nose in her soft curls. He groaned loudly inhaling the unique scent that was exclusively hers. "Mmmm."

Carol's fingers fisted the bedspread.

Daryl leaned forward again, placing a small kiss on top of her curls. He slid his hands along her inner thighs rubbing up and down before pushing them further apart wedging his shoulders in between. His placed soft kisses down the length of her before sliding his tongue inward.

Carol white knuckled the bedspread. "Fuck," she whispered.

Daryl grinned, hearing the unrestrained swear. He slid his tongue up and down between the lips of her vagina. Tasting. He growled using his left hand to spread her further apart as he flattened his tongue licking her from top to bottom.

"Oh Jesus," Carol mumbled.

Daryl grinned, glad to know that he had her praying. He began to rub her clit softly with with his left thumb as his right hand held her opening.

Carol moaned. Her hips began to rock against his mouth and hand. Oh. Sweet. Jesus. She was going to come again. "Daryl," she cried out brokenly.

Daryl moved his right hand down circling her opening with his forefinger while his left hand worked her clit.

Oh God. The talents this man had. Carol's hip moved faster and faster.

Daryl slid his finger in fully not really expecting resistance. He growled when her body clamped down tightly on his lone finger, milking it. "Aw fuck," Daryl groaned, she was so fucking tight. His dick throbbed in his pants and he could feel pre-cum ooze out the top. "Fuck. Shit. Carol. I. Can't. Wait." Daryl spat the words out withdrawing his fingers and standing rapidly. He undid the top button of his jeans and hastily shoved them down his legs. He toed off his shoes and tripped over his pants almost falling in his need to get them off.

Carol watched him rid his self of both shoes and pants within thirty seconds on less. She was stunned. Her eyes wanted to linger on him, enjoy the site of him naked in front of her but he was hoisting her back up in the bed and crawling on top of her in rapid succession. She strained to see him but he was already settled atop her. His erection pressing against her stomach felt hot and big. Thick. Long. Her eyes darted downward, wanting to see. Daryl's thighs were keeping her legs apart. He reached down between them with his fingers sliding two into her and opening them. Carol moaned at the stretch. "Daryl," she whispered.

"Baby," he whispered dropping his forehead to hers. "Its gonna be a tight fit."

Oh God, she thought. She felt him continue stretching her with his fingers. He was preparing her for his entrance, the thought made her head spin.

Daryl lifted up balancing himself on one hand unable to wait even a second longer. He withdrew his fingers and gripped his throbbing dick maneuvering himself to her entrance.

Carol's hands gripped his lower back.

"Easy baby." Daryl whispered as he pressed forward. He pushed into her entrance with the head of his dick, the resistance almost shoving him back out. He pushed hard, thrusting the head in.

Carol's finger dug into his back as the blunt head of his dick breached the tight muscular ring of her entrance.

"Relax," Daryl encouraged. "I ain't gonna hurt ya."

Carol nodded.

"Carol," Daryl said, softly. " Look at me, baby."

Carol met his eyes.

"Ya feel so fuckin good." Daryl said.

Carol loosened her death grip on his back and rocked her hips underneath him. "I want you."

Daryl pushed in further, groaning at the tightness. She encased him tightly, her body slowly melded over his cock like molten wax. Hot. Warm. Wet. He worked his way inside.

Carol tried to relax. Her whole body was shaking. Ed had never stretched her like this. Daryl was thick inside her making the friction between her walls and his cock that much sweeter.

"Oh baby. Spread your legs, honey. Oh yeah just like that." Daryl cooed as worked his way deeper. His hands slid down along her inner thighs gripping them. He pulled them further apart sliding his arms underneath so that her legs were cradled in his arms and his hands were on her ass. He gripped her ass kneading the soft warm globes of flesh.

Carol had never felt so exposed. He had her completely spread apart as he continued to bury himself deeper and deeper. His mouth found hers stealing her breath with heated kisses and plunging tongue. Her body rioted with the sensations. The feel of his cock inside her. It was so thick and warm rubbing against her inner walls. His chest hair tickling her hard nipples as they moved together over and over. His tongue owning hers. It was too much. Her thighs started to tremble even before he bottomed out inside her.

Daryl could feel her tighten on his cock. She becoming more slick. Becoming more narrow. Oh fuck, she was going to come. Daryl moved faster. Her walls clenched around his cock. Oh fuck, that was so good. Daryl pulled his arm out from underneath her to balance. His other hand clasped her ass, keeping her flush to him. Their thrusting was frantic now. He was barely able to pull out to thrust back inside she was so fucking tight. He growled and she moaned. "God. Carol. Deeper baby." Daryl was pounding into her.

His body moved with hers over and over. Their skin coated in a fine sheen of sweat as they rocked together. Daryl reached forward gripping the oak headboard, thrusting as deep and as hard as was humanly possible.

Carol's hands slid to his ass. She gripped it locking her legs around him. Her heels pressed against his lower back as well.

"Carol," Daryl cried. "Come on. Don't fight it. Baby let go. So fuckin good."

Carol's body shook. The feeling spread all the way outward like a wave rippling across the ocean before crashing against the shore. It was too much, the sensation too intense. Tears coursed down her face. "Daryl," she cried as pleasure wracked her body.

Daryl wasn't entire sure he hadn't blacked out. His vision swam. All he could feel was the delicious rhythmic clasping and unclasping of her walls around his dick. His orgasm spilled forward coursing down the length of his cock and spilling out the tip coating her in his semen. "Carol!" Her name roared from his lips with an intensity that left little doubt whether or not everyone in the house heard his cry.

A/N: This was going to be the last chapter. Do you want a post coital chapter? I am thinking about writing a second Walking Dead fiction and need input. Would you want a second story and if so would you like a.) a teenage Daryl and Carol story, b.) a series of smutty one shots, or c.) a current story. I am only doing one story at a time because I started way too many on SVU and it is taking me forever to finish which is not fair to the readers. Let me know. I really hope you liked this. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. It means so much to me!


	9. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead. I only own this crazy storyline and any characters that I may create.

Epilogue

"Are they arguing again?" The words fall innocently from Carl's lips as he looks up and out the kitchen's entrance.

Maggie bites down on the inside of her cheek, stifling her laughter. Poised at the sink, Lori stops mid dry with her hand grasping a dish. She shoots her husband a distressed look. From her perch on the countertop, Andrea looks at Shane who is sitting across from the young boy with Rick and Dale. Shane catches her eye and wanders if he can answer this. He runs his hand over the top of his bald head, he needs to answer this to make things right. "Carl," Shane starts aware of Rick's nervous look and Dale's narrowed eyes. Both are waiting for him to screw up. "Daryl is just talking with Carol." Shane answers as he decides to keep it simple.

"He yelled," Carl said his expression quizzical.

Shane is astounded in certain moments at his naiveté. At other times, the boy seems almost world weary. He smiles. He is glad that the innocence is still there. "You know that redneck. Always shouting about something. Just his way, Carl."

Lori breathes a sigh of relief and mouths a silent thank you to Shane as her son nods and returns to assist with the group's shucking of corn for supper.

Andrea doesn't miss the exchange, the pride that washes over Shane's face at doing something worthy of Lori's appreciation. It bothers her and it doesn't. She enjoys Shane but knows it doesn't go much beyond that. Shane is in love with Rick's wife. It is a triangle that Andrea does not want to turn into square. She sighs, knowing distance will be the only answer and she hates that. She looks toward the stairs and smiles knowing that her two friends have the exactly the opposite problem. She guesses distance will be impossible for them after today. Oddly, it makes her feel better.

Carol tries to catch her breath. Daryl is heavy on top of her, his breathing hot, fast, and irregular against her neck. Her whole body is humming from her climax. She can still feel the vibrations in her clitoris. God. She didn't think it was possible to feel like that. Her legs ache from their spread position so she lets them ease down to the side only to be caught by Daryl's hands.

"Don't," Daryl pants against her ear. "Jus' stay like this." Daryl bends his knee and thrusts his hips forward keeping her open with him deep inside.

Carol nods. She lets her hands drift upward. She runs them lightly, barely touching up the length of his spine. She smileds when she hears him moan. Contentment. Her grin widens and she laughs.

Daryl smiles against her neck at the sound of her laughter. He kisses her skin softly, sucking it between his teeth first. "Somethin' funny," he teases.

Carol shakes her head. "Just happy," she whispers.

Daryl lifts his head to look down on her. "Yeah?"

Carol nods, silently.

"Happy?" Daryl repeats.

"Like off the charts," Carol grins.

Daryl looks confused.

Carol leans up to press her lips to his. "You're like a 1-10 scale, I am off the charts, happy."

A slow smile spreads across Daryl's face. He leans down and kisses her. He means for it to be a soft short kiss but it is not. Her lips are sweet better than dessert. Her mouth even sweeter like candy. He rubs his tongue along the length of hers. He breaks away only when breathing became a necessity however he remains hovered millimeters over her mouth.

Carol giggles.

"What?" Daryl says unable to hide his smile. "Are ya gonna keep laughin' like that?" Daryl grouses as he tries to sound annoyed but knows he doesn't even come close.

"We just had sex." Carol says.

Daryl cannot believe that they are having this conversation. It is a surreal experience for him. He isn't used to laughing or conversing with a woman certainly not after mind blowing sex. Sex like he had never fucking had before. "Yeah," Daryl answers as he trys to keep the shit eating grin off his face. "I know that, woman. I was there," he huffs.

"You and I," Carol's laughter brings more tears to her eyes. This might be the most cathartic day of her life between the orgasms and this goodness that just welling inside her from him.

"That's funny?" Daryl asks.

Carol shakes her head. "Just so unexpected."

Daryl nods his expression thoughtful.

"I always though it would be someone like Andrea. With you." Carol whispers the last part, an uncertainty rising that maybe speaking the words would make them come true. She knows it is stupid after all he is with her, inside her. Still.

"Ya think I would be with fuckin' Annie Oakley. She almost took my head off," Daryl glares. "Plus, she ain't my type."

"Who is your type? Before all this," Carol gestured outward with her hands.

Daryl ponders this unsure whether to answer but he has always been himself if out of nothing but pure defiance at pretense. "Easy."

Carol smiles at this honest answer.

"Yours?" Daryl asks even more unsure if we wants to know the answer.

"Rugged," Carol says honestly. "Like Tom Selleck."

"Tom Selleck," Daryl snorts the name. "That pansy ass actor ain't rugged."

"He's not Pamela Anderson, either." Carol says, dryly.

"Doesn't matter now. What was before," Daryl whispers. "That type was for fuckin' not for..."

Carol looks up at him, questioningly.

Daryl looks down at her. "Not for makin' love," he whispers. He begins to move on top of her. "Never really had a type for that until now."

"Now?" Carol whispers.

"You," Daryl says. He is surprised at how easily the truth comes forward. His mouth hovers above hers again.

"Me, too." Carol answers. Her hips rise to meet his. Their lips collide. This time it will be deep. This time it is all about love.

A/N: I have a hard time ending this story but this should be it! BTW, I do love Tom Selleck!


End file.
